A Strawberry Dipped in White Snow Christmas
by Feather Pencil
Summary: A Christmas Special Hinted Ichiruki, Hitsukarin and T-rated for in character cursing. Merry Christmas!


**AN: This is my Christmas special to all you people -3-**

**Thanks for reading and have a lovely holiday! See you all next year! Woo-hoo! 2014!**

**So this is my Christmas present to you guys! Please review! That is all I ask for my Christmas present ;)**

**~Feather Pencil **

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**A Strawberry Dipped in White Snow Christmas ~ 2013**** By: Feather-Pencil**

Ichigo hated the holidays.

Everywhere was too crowded, filled with people shopping. There was no "space" to breathe. Yuzu and Karin, or at least Yuzu _loves _the holidays and everything about it. The cooking, the cleaning, the decoration, and the shopping.

Ichigo groaned, thinking of the shopping. She would spend hours and hours in the shopping centers deciding which apron was better, the Don Kanoji or Chappy the bunny,

Personally, Ichigo thought they were both terrible. Chappy? Really? He hated that bunny, but on the other hand, Yuzu was still a kid.

Unlike someone. Rukia. Ichigo never really understood her obsession with Chappy. She was nearly a thousand year old woman and she was obsessed with seven-year old toys.

Think about her, Ichigo's scowl deepened, she wasn't coming back until after the holidays. Byakuya was throwing some royal party for the clan. Rukia was supposed to attend, it was her duty as a Kuchiki, she had stated before.

Ichigo shook it off before the thought could sink in any farther. Having her not living in is closet for a few weeks was good enough!

* * *

"Oni-chan!", Yuzu waves him over to the clothes section.

"Which one do you think Karin wants?",Yuzu lifts the sweater on the right, it was a plain navy blue sweater, " Or this one", she lifts up the one on her left, a white sweater with a little design of snowflakes on the bottom left.

"Just take both, Yuzu. Karin can decide which one she wants." Ichigo says quickly, they've been shopping for hours and Ichigo was ready to go home. His Christmas shopping was finished two hours before Yuzu's.

He bought all his friends; Orihime, Uryuu and Chad's presents and were pre-wrapped by the store cashier. Ichigo was done for the holidays.

..

..

After Ichigo finished paying for their stuff, he walks past a shop, selling Chappy products. Instantly thinking of Rukia, he decides to by her something. Telling Yuzu to wait a bit he walks in and grabs the small Chappy keychain and hands it to the cashier.

"Gift wrapped?"

"Yes, please." Ichigo replies.

As he and Yuzu walk home, he wonders how Rukia will react. Ironically, as he opens the Kurosaki household's door, he swears he hears her voice...far way.

* * *

_'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house,  
_

_not a creature was stirring, not even a-_

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! _**

"What the hell? Who is here at this hour?!" Ichigo says, standing up from the dinner table.

Opening the door, he meets the faces of Rukia, Renji, Toshiro,Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Well that's no way to greet your friends, Ichigo". Rukia says coldly. She was not in a good mood anymore.

" Why are you guys here?! Its Christmas? Are you on an important mis-"

" No, Kurosaki." A voice from below said. Toshiro.

"Oi, Toshiro! It's been a long time, eh?"

"It's Captain Htisugaya to you". Toshiro spats accusingly.

Ichigo ignores him.

"Are you just going to make us wait outside, it's freezing out here!" Renji complains.

Just as the Shinigami's made their entrance Isshin came out from the kitchen.

" ICHIGO!" Isshin says and attempts to jump on Ichigo.

Ichigo kicks him towards the nearest wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, OLD MAN?!" Ichigo yells.

"ICHIGO", Isshin whimpers," you never told me you were bring friends over. Oh Masaki!"Isshin runs over to the gigantic portrait of his wife.

The shinigamis simply stared. Renji was the only one that uttered, "Uh..."

"Oni-chan! Dinner is-", Yuzu stops short, " Oh, you brought friends over!"

"Yeah... something like that." Ichigo says lamely.

"It's okay! the more the merrier and there is more than enough to go around!" Yuzu says cheerfully.

"Well what are we waiting for", Renji inserts, " let's dig in!"

"Ichigo! What's with all the racket-"

Everyone turns.

Karin emerges and stops short, " Toshiro... what are you doing here?"

Toshiro turns and meets her eyes. Everyone else, turning towards them is confused. _How did they know each other?_

"Back in town", Toshiro said vaguely.

Karin nods like she got the message.

Everyone is still wondering what was going on between those two, except for Rangiku who was smiling softly.

"Well, why don't we start dinner?" Ikkaku inputs.

"Good idea, Ikkaku. If I don't get my nutrition, my beautiful face will loose its beauty and I might- is that I wrinkle?!" Yumichika says, flips the lose strains of hair out of his face and runs to the bathroom, to examine is his face.

...

...

" Come on Toshiro! Please?" Karin begs. This is the first time she has ever begged anyone for anything, that's how much she wanted it.

"No."

" Stop being a party pooper, it's Christmas, why are you being so mean?"

"You think I'm being mean? You're being illogical! It is freezing outside!" Toshiro retorts back.

Karin sighs, " Well if you put it that way then.." She smiles slyly, " you must be afraid to lose."

Toshiro's expression suddenly changes, a spark of amusement or rather ... a smirk of accepting it.

"Are you sure?"

Karin scoffs, " Do you have to ask twice?"

" You're on."

And they finished their food quickly and dash to the door.

...

...

"YOU WHAT?"

"Why are you freaking out Ichigo? That is what my mission calls for and so deal with it." Rukia says wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

"BUT YOU CAN'T DO THAT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

"Well I don't have anywhere else so ..."

"THERE'S URAHARA'S!"

Rukia begins to get frustrated, " WHAT IS WRONG ABOUT THAT CLOSET ?! IT'S PERFECT! I BROUGHT SO STUFF TO TIDY THAT PLACE UP! LOOK!" She shunpos to her bag and grabs her "stuff".

"A LAMP!"

"A BELL!"

"MASSAGER!"

"EVEN A WINDOW!"

She runs up to his room without another warning.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo leaves his food cold while he chases after Rukia.

Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika all stared. eating in silence, Yumichika broke it, " Well we know where she'll be staying on this trip."

...

...

"RUKIA!" Ichigo was growling now.

"I still don't understand what is the problem of me sleeping in your room".

"EVERYTHING!"

Rukia sigh, " Humans."

Ichigo face palms himself, _How do I explain this to a thousand year old shinigami?_

**_THUMP! THUMP!_**

**_THUMP!_**

Finally noticing the sounds coming from the outside, Rukia and Ichigo look outside.

"Hey! That was a dirty trick!"

_**SMACK! **_

Karin hits Toshiro feet.

"Aw, so close!" She saids.

_**SMACK! **_

"And you think I play dirty?"

"Yeah! You said you wanted to tell me something and I get a smack in the face!" Karin couldn't tell if she was blushing or if it was from the cold, either way, inside, it felt oddly warm.

Toshiro smirks, " I could say the same for you."

As the go back and forth with their comebacks, Ichigo yells from the window.

"HEY! TOSHIRO! KARIN! GET INSIDE! YOU"LL CATCH A COLD!"

They look up.

"We're fine Ichi-nii!"

"And it's Captain Hitsugaya to you", Toshiro grumbles softly.

"Let them play! It's been a long time since the captain has had a bit of fun!" Rangiku says, popping out of nowhere.

"Rangiku!" Toshiro scowled.

"It's the truth captain!" Rangiku turns to Ichigo moving her bust a bit closer by the second, " It's alright, right, Ichigo?"

Trying to avoid her by turning away, he was completely strawberrified.

Saving Ichigo from anymore embarrassment by Rangiku, Rukia grabs Ichigo and shunpos out of the room, down the stairs and outside.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING RUKIA?!"

"Outside, you need to chill out...literally."

Taking a fistful of snow and shaping it into a perfect snowball, she hurls it lock in to his face!

_**SMACK! **_

"What the hell was that for Rukia?!"

"You need to get your senses back!"

Stepping closer to him she says, " You've been mopping around since I stayed back in the Soul Society haven't you?"

"Tsk, why would I".

"I think you have, you've lost the will to keep on fighting. Stand up, Ichigo!"

Their eyes lock.

" If you want to keep mopping around wait for something to happen, then so be it." Picking up a fistful of snow, she says, "If you're afraid of losing, just get stronger. If you don't want to listen to others, then hold your chin up and yell those words to yourself !

She is yelling now, "That's the kind of man you have been in my heart, Ichigo!

Ichigo begins so smile. " You're all talk, aren't 'cha Rukia?" He bends down and grabs the snow beneath him. Shifting his hand in a circular motion he takes it and aims for her.

_**SMACK! **_

It was right on her shoulder.

She grins, Ichigo was back.

As they started to get the hang of it, unexpected snowballs flew right at him, from a completely different directions.

Turning around he could see Karin, Toshiro, Renji grinning in victory.

Soon, they were all throwing snowballs, laughing, smiling and the coldness slowly melted away into nothingness.

Inside, Ikkaku and Yumichika smiled while Rangiku was taking over the alcohol cabinet.

...

It was truly Christmas.

...

...

**~The End~**

Feather-Pencil © 2013

* * *

**AN: [Again] Apologies to my loyal followers T^T I'm sorry or not updating on Letters to You, life got in the way of my internet life X(**

**Happy Christmas and a Merry New Years! XD**


End file.
